convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleister Crowley
Aleister Crowley is a character from A Certain Magical Index. He made his Murder debut in Fusion. Canon Aleister Crowley is a character from A Certain Magical Index, and has influenced the events of its popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, as well. Hence, as an amalgamation of the two series titles, the franchise as a whole is generally referred to as simply "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Aleister is referred to as the greatest magician in history, yet at the same time, magic's greatest embarrassment. He is the founder of Academy City and the major pioneer in the creation of the psychic abilities of Espers, making him linked to both magic and science very closely. Pre-Murder Before the events of Fusion, off-screen, he had instructed his subordinate, Motoharu Tsuchimikado, to send Touma Kamijou to the Fuse Research Facility to investigate the potentially dangerous substance known as Fuse, which had been said to be able to grant godlike power to those who would be able to obtain it. Plot Involvement Fusion Though he was not directly involved with the Murder Game, he is seen in the epilogue for Touma Kamijou, speaking with Tsuchimikado over the results of Touma's findings, including talk of the Murder Games and Arch Demon Akibahara, among other things. Tsuchimikado inquires on what the best choice of action would be, and Crowley simply says that their plans will stay as they are for now, as he is not concerned with Akibahara. Before long, however, Crowley mentions someone called Fiamma of the Right, who may or may not be a hindrance to his plans. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Like with Fusion, though he was not directly involved within the events, he appears within the epilogue of Accelerator and Kaori Kanzaki when Tsuchimikado goes to report their findings to him. Illusion Breaker Though he did not make an appearance and was never directly referenced, he, little does anyone besides Tsuchimikado know, is the one responsible for the actions of Teitoku Kakine, and the theft of the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though he had only appeared very few times, only interacting with the participants once, Aleister's influence within the event is apparent. In the fifth chapter, he is found by the Survivors when Tsuchimikado had instructed the group to attempt to track down the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch crafted by Rin Tohsaka. It would turn out that the sword had been in Aleister's possession, and he would reveal that the sword had never been lost, and what was more, he was the one who had his subordinate (who some believed was actually a servant of Fiamma of the Right) steal it from the Tohsaka Estate so that he could further his own goals, though what his goals are exactly remained mysterious. In the aftermath, he is seen speaking with Tsuchimikado about what he intends to do now that the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon was in his possession. His last line involves him asking Tsuchimikado if he had ever heard of a mystical spear called Gungnir. Gallery Aleister0.jpg|Aleister Crowley as he is seen inside his tube that prevents the effects of aging. Character Relationships * Motoharu Tsuchimikado - A character from A Certain Magical Index who also made his debut in Fusion. Tsuchimikado can be seen as Aleister's closest subordinate, as the teenager knows more about Aleister's plans than anyone, though even then, he is kept in the dark about much. Trivia * He is based on the real life occultist, Aleister Crowley. Category:Fusion Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Illusion Breaker Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Raildex characters